Caring About You
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Seven was lucky number, to be sure. It was probably luck that these events fell as they did. Written for Soriel week 2017.
1. Trust

The phone shook once before the screen went black, and Sans watched as the Monsters that were previously crowded around the phone broke off in their own way. Papyrus was going down to the barrier to see if he could catch a glance at his dear friend outside, Undyne close behind him. Alphys shuffled off to work on her research, apparently motivated by the no-talking conversation with the kid.

Sans squeezed the phone, and only let up because he was worried the phone would crack under his grasp. The kid hadn't answered. Why hadn't they answered? Were they okay? There was nothing Sans could do, he knew that, but he didn't even know the kid's name.

He wondered if Toriel should know about this.

She would be worried. But would it be fair to tell her? She already had enough, with running the Underground, keeping everyone's hopes up, losing her children and realizing that her ex-husband's ashes were scattered nearby the ever-present barrier.

But still Toriel stood strong. Sans had to trust her.

He put down the phone and began to work on what he would say to her.


	2. Sleep

The phone shook once before the screen went black, and Sans watched as the Monsters that were previously crowded around the phone broke off in their own way. Papyrus was going down to the barrier to see if he could catch a glance at his dear friend outside, Undyne close behind him. Alphys shuffled off to work on her research, apparently motivated by the no-talking conversation with the kid.

Sans squeezed the phone, and only let up because he was worried the phone would crack under his grasp. The kid hadn't answered. Why hadn't they answered? Were they okay? There was nothing Sans could do, he knew that, but he didn't even know the kid's name.

He wondered if Toriel should know about this.

She would be worried. But would it be fair to tell her? She already had enough, with running the Underground, keeping everyone's hopes up, losing her children and realizing that her ex-husband's ashes were scattered nearby the ever-present barrier.

But still Toriel stood strong. Sans had to trust her.

He put down the phone and began to work on what he would say to her.


	3. Hidden

Sans leaned his head against the cold door. It was a huge door, one decorated with an emblem, and he wondered if it was possible for it to ever open.

He wondered if it was odd to have a friendship with someone he hadn't ever seen. Someone hidden, the only thing he knew about his friend was the sound of her voice.

But it was better than nothing. And he sat up a little more when he heard faint footsteps from behind the door. He grinned; it was time to break out his new jokes.


	4. Protection

Toriel had to protect many over the years. Her children, her people, it was countless and though she knew that the majority of Humans had goodness in their hearts she knew that there were Humans that took delight in harming others.

But she wasn't alone. And she had to remember that some Monsters were stronger than they seemed, or that they could hold their ground against an attacker. In hindsight, Sans holding up a fuming, thrashing Human was a funny sight to behold. And when Sans did nothing to this Human, though he had every power at his disposal to do so, the Human looked somewhat remorseful long before the authorities arrived.

Protection was always at the back of Toriel's mind, but she would trust those close to her.


	5. Confession

Sans put a hand to his mouth again, still slightly reeling from what had occurred earlier that day. His back was against the wall and he pressed closer to it with every thought and Papyrus was yelling, _it's time for dinner, brother_, but as loud as his awesome brother was Sans wasn't concentrating.

Toriel said earlier that she had a confession; she was going to ask if she could marry him. It wasn't something that came out of nowhere in the long term thought but at the moment he couldn't even make a sound. Toriel had taken it gracefully, and said that he could answer her whenever he wanted.

Sans knew what he wanted. He finally registered that Papyrus was yelling, _get to the table now, lazy bones,_ and Sans couldn't tell him the news yet. But he figured the neighborhood would hear the cheers from Papyrus for a very long time when the news was delivered.


	6. AU - Outertale

The asteroid belt was finally destroyed, after so long. Toriel faintly remembered Earth, and then she turned those memories away. She would come back to those later, when she was alone and could grieve.

But it was time for the now. And the child, the wonderful, brave child, was holding out their hand to her. Their other hand was grasped by a tall, skeleton Monster that was enthusing about the numerous planets that they all could finally see.

Toriel took the child's hand. When she looked behind her to see if anyone else needed help her mysterious friend was there. She motioned with her fingers for him to take her hand and he let it settle into hers.

There were many Monsters waiting to return to Earth and Toriel's heart was full with happiness.


	7. Free Day - Wedding

It was the end of the day, when the Monsters slowly started to leave and it was time for Frisk's bedtime. The kid was still eating cake, a second slice to be fair, and Toriel coaxed it out of their tiny hands. There was no grip on the plate because their head was beginning to slump forward from dozing off and Toriel reassured Frisk that the cake could be eaten as a very rare, non-healthy breakfast. It was hard to tell if Frisk was okay with that but Toriel went to put the cake in the fridge anyway.

Sans went to gather up the kid, and regretted it slightly because for being so small they were surprisingly heavy. Perhaps the bustle of the day, running from one place to another, made them extra tired and heavy.

But they were certainly energetic at the wedding, happily running up to Sans and Toriel at any given opportunity or making sure everyone was comfortable.

As Sans helped Frisk settle into their bed and headed back to help with the clean-up he reflected that he was very lucky indeed.

**A/N: Originally posted on August 9 2017**


End file.
